FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to adjustable sun visors, and more particularly, to a sun visor adapted to be attached to a pre-existing visor in a vehicle or, alternatively, factory installed in a new vehicle and including an adjustable panel movable in relation to a fixed base throughout a plurality of adjusted positions.